New York's Hunter
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: New York is protected by not just the turtles but also a hunter raised and trained by the Yautja the Shredder and his ninja not only fight off the turtles and the Utrom but a predator as well.


**Chapter 1**

 **Child of the hunt**

Cetanu head of the Dark Blade Clan a respected and powerful Yautja hunter was on the planet earth in a country the natives called Greece, specifically the region known as Lakonia home of the great warriors known as Spartans, Cetanu had been on this planet once during his younger years during what the natives called the peloponnesian war he had found the Spartans to be a strong and honorable group of warriors, and their goddess Artemis to be a good huntress in her own way from the stories he had heard.

Cetanu soon came across a woman with a child in her arms, she had the natives version of the hunting weapons, a bow and arrow, and a hunting knife but she was also bleeding from her stomach that looked like a wound of some sort though the woman still breathed though barely.

The woman looked at the yautja hunter and spoke "please my fellow hunter and warrior, follower of lady Artemis and Ares I beg you I feel myself about to be united with Lord Hades please take my son and protect him." said the woman and the light left her eyes.

Cetanu picked up the child eyes as blue as the sky and hair as black as knight around the babes neck was a necklace of some kind it had the name Erebus Zeus Theron.

"You are strong one you shall become a great hunter, and warrior." said Cetanu.

A ship landed and Cetanu got on board the child in his arms and the ship took off.

 **15 years later**

The boy that Cetanu had found had become a great hunter in his short time among the Yautja.

He already had the skulls of several races from across the universe from Xenomorph queens to exiled predators that were very dangerous and powerful hunters, he had completed trials that even the most elite of yautja had trouble with.

The human boy was different from others of his race he was stronger and faster and also had the ability to manipulate electricity.

Now it was time for the last trial Erebus now named Halkrath the Yautja word for Shadow as Erebus was named after his races primal god of shadows but also the god of the skies and lightning Erebus and Zeus.

Erebus stood before his adopted father Cetanu clan head of the Dark Blade clan "Halkrath my son you have grown fifteen years ago I found you and took you as my son as your birth mothers dying breath asked and I had and you grew into a strong, powerful, smart, humble, and cunning hunter and warrior, we now come to your final trial years ago I came to earth during what your race called the warring states era in Japan to hunt a intergalactic criminal known as Ch'rell but I never found him now I have heard rumors that he still lives I want you to go to earth, track him down and kill him." said Cetanu.

"Yes father, what weapons shall I bring with me?" asked Erebus.

"Any weapons that you made need for this is not like any other you have hunted like us he has lived for centuries." said Cetanu.

Erebus nodded and left for his ship and took off for his old home earth.

 **Earth one week later**

Erebus arrived on Lakonia, Greece where he had been born fifteen years before when Erebus had been a young child and he had claimed an inheritance left to him by his mother Artemis Theron.

Erebus had inherited money and land from his mother not only in Lakonia but also around the world and he started his hunt using his mothers vast wealth to assist him.

 **Manhattan, New York two weeks later**

"Woah guys check this out." a giant green turtle with an orange mask called.

Three other giant turtles and a giant rat came in, "Thanks Sam the body of another victim was found both slain and skinned, police believe it to either be a gang ritual or the work of a new cult." a newswoman said.

The giant rat looked interested as if he knew what was going on.

"Whoa dude kind of harsh." said the Orange masked turtle known as Michelangelo or Mikey said.

"Who would do this?" asked the purple masked one known as Donatello or Donny.

"I don't know but whoever it is means business." said the Blue masked one named Leonardo or Leo.

"There is more to this than you realize my sons." said the giant Rat named Splinter.

Rumbling was then heard and strange robots came and started to attack them the robots had giant teeth filled mouths, they managed to hold their own but the room collapsed and the turtles were separated from Splinter.

"Master Splinter." screamed the red masked Turtle named Raphael who tried to dig the wall out.

Donny pulled out a device and called it a shell cell to call Splinter.

On the other side of the wall Splinter answered the shell cell "now which one of these buttons to I press." said Splinter.

"Ah master Splinter you don't need to press other buttons you already turned it on." said Leo.

"Ah Leonardo whatever those mechanical menaces were they have eaten through the support structures of our homes, we must leave, meet me at the old drainage junction." said Splinter.

 **Half an hour later**

Splinter had arrived at his destination and he heard the same rumbling from before and those mechanical creatures appeared out from the ground, before they could attack though they were blasted by a lightning bolt and plasma blasts of some kind.

"I thank you young Yautja." said Splinter.

"How did you know what I am?" asked the figure as he uncloaked himself.

The figure was clad in armor (Dark Blade armor with a stalker predator mask).

"My master Yoshi once fought alongside one of your kind many years ago, however though you are not a yautja by blood you are human." said Splinter, he removed his mask, he couldn't be any older than his son's fifteen years old black hair and blue eyes.

"I am indeed human, I was raised and trained by the Yautja since I was born when my mother asked one to raise and protect me after she died from a wound of some sort my adopted father never figured out what or who killed her he told me while i'm down here I have permission to try to hunt down the one who hurt my mother, I've been back on earth for a few weeks now my name is Halkrath though my earth name given by my mother is Erebus Zeus Theron, just call me Erebus." said Erebus.

"As you wish." said Splinter and the ground gave in underneath them.

Once they got up they see a light and walk towards it and Splinter smiles seeing it.

 **Later**

Splinter waits for his sons and sees them driving a truck into the sewer.

"Master Splinter." Leo said happy he was okay.

"I am pleased to see you have come at last now follow me for I have something to show you." said Splinter as he jumped down the hole he fell through before the turtles jumped down the hole.

In the hole and landed in a heap at the bottom of the tunnel much Erebus's amusement.

"Uh master Splinter who's this?" asked Leo.

"This is Erebus Zeus Theron also known as Halkrath he helped me from more of those mechanical creatures, he is what many would call a hunter of sorts, a Yautja by training rights, like bushido they have their own code of honor and just as strict." said Splinter.

"So what then he's supposed to be a ninja?" asked Mikey, before Raph hit him upside the head.

"In a small way yes but our code is much older then yours by thousands of years, however I am not a born Yautja since they aren't human but my birth mother a human woman was born in Lakonia, Greece in the kingdom of Sparta which is said to bring foreward the greatest of warriors and soldiers which had their own honor system, my adopted father Cetanu found me in the arms of my mother who was dying and her last words were asking him to protect and raise me somehow she knew my father was in a way a follower of Artemis goddess of the hunt, and Ares the god of war and she wasn't completely wrong but the Yautja gods of war and hunt are different from the olympian gods of the hunt and war, I have trained with the Yautja for fitten years." said Erebus.

"Whoa so you've been to outer space?" asked Donny in excitement.

"Yeah I have." said Erebus.

"Wait a minute are you the one who's been killing people of the surface?" asked Leo.

"Yes and everyone of them deserved it, murder, rape, and tons of other atrocities that disgusts me." said Erebus shocking them all.

"Calm yourselves, while to you it may seem wrong but to those who've trained in their ways it is an act of honor." said Splinter.

"Well I guess we can let it go but I'm keeping an eye on him." said Leo.

"Good to see you reserve your trust in those who gain it through actions and not just words." said Erebus.

"Now then let's get this place fixed up." said Erebus.

Meanwhile in a tall building with some symbol on the top.

A man wearing robes was looking over the reports of the victims that had been killed for the past three weeks.

"These killings are familiar but it can't be one of them." the man said with a frown "it seems I may have another enemy to deal with." the man said as he looked to a case of armor.

 **A.N. This story will be based on the 2003 TMNT series but it will have elements from the other series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well.**

 **Harem**

 **April**

 **Sydney**

 **Renet**

 **Karia**

 **Angel**

 **Joi Reynard**

 **Chikara**

 **My Oc is trained by predators it seems like a good addition to me, like, favorite, review and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
